


and all the moments (in between us)

by 3minswriting



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: every moment Jonghyun has with his best friend, he cherishes.he cherishes Dongho most of all.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	and all the moments (in between us)

**Author's Note:**

> to the wonderful prompter, i really hope you like it ;3;  
> and to my lovely who knows who she is, thank you always :3

It’s the simple moments that Jonghyun cherishes.

Big moments have their place in his heart, they can’t be ignored – the moment he’d confessed and received a bashful kiss on the cheek because Dongho in his flustered excitement had missed his lips; the moment they’d signed the loan on their new home together; the day they brought their kitten and puppy pair from the rescue adoption centre; the moment Dongho first said “I love you” back; the moment he knew that he’d found his soulmate, his one and only.

But those simple moments he thinks of are the ones that catch him off-guard. They’re the ones that leave him smiling every morning he wakes up to his lover at his side, snoring peacefully even as Jonghyun slips his hand into his to hold for an extra two minutes before his phone alarm rouses him for another day at work. 

They’re the ones that make him chuckle fondly – he’d confessed to Dongho under the spring blossoms (not in any attempt for romance, but simply because it had been blurted out in front of the school gates after their graduation ceremony; Dongho had run ahead almost out of reach and Jonghyun had been filled in that moment with the knowledge that  _ this _ was it, this was what Aron had warned him about, that these carefree days were ones he would never get back, so he had to take it and grasp it before it slipped away, and seeing Dongho’s grey blazer flutter as he ran towards their awaiting friends had made him snap out a hand to grab his wrist before Dongho slipped away, before this moment was over he would  _ make it a moment to remember _ ) and sported a bruise for days from when Dongho had accidentally headbutted him during an eager attempt to kiss properly, the way they saw in the romance dramas Dongho pretended he didn’t watch.

He recalls the bruise with the same fondness he recalls the day they signed their home loan; the ink on that piece of paper sealed a path of a shared future he couldn’t believe he would have with the love of his life. But Jonghyun’s smiles grow wider in daydream recollections of how that day Dongho had furrowed his brow trying to comprehend all the legal jargon, how frustrated he’d become in his worry  _ (“I don’t get it Jonghyun-ah, we’re giving them all our money but they act like  _ we  _ are the ones who can’t be trusted!” “Nothing is guaranteed; they’re protecting themselves from losing out if we can’t make the repayments.” “That’s not true-,” “Dongho-,” “There is one guarantee.”  _ And god if Jonghyun’s stomach didn’t flip like the ten thousand petals that had, years before, twirled from cherry trees around them both as teenagers and he’d rasped out Dongho’s name to get his attention and that look back then so innocent and wide- now it was sharp and golden when Dongho cut him off by leaning forward, fingers finding Jonghyun’s across the counter. With that one look, Jonghyun knew what would come next, his lips yielding to Dongho’s as his love told him softly, “ _ We’ll have our home together, nothing’s gonna stop me from giving you one.”) _ and all those worries were erased when they came together, a united force.

They remained an incredible team, tested though it was in raising and training a pair of playful pets. Picking out their new little family had come with a plethora of warnings – Aron said they should pick according to what their time commitments and energy allowed; Minhyun said they should pick whichever pets would be tidiest to keep indoors; Minki had said that they should only decide after they’d visited a few places, met a few to make up their minds. In the end, Jonghyun knew the moment Dongho had laid eyes on the small black kitten with a single white spot sitting at the back of the enclosure, dozing in the sunbeam while his brothers and sisters and cousins scampered around – that moment when Dongho’s expression softened, lips parting, the hand in his squeezing a little tighter just before leading the way towards the kitten – that was it. Jonghyun had wasted years of pining before he learned to interpret the look on Dongho’s face; he’s since seen it many times, always directed at himself. Now, a kitten.  _ He’s in love _ .

Saying the three little words that would normally accompany such a look, however, did not fall from Dongho’s lips as easily as they did from Jonghyun’s. For a while, Jonghyun had feared that they might never come. Dongho might have accepted his confession, might have said he liked him too, might seek his embrace and his kisses, but was it _love_ , Jonghyun wanted to know. Was he _enough_ , he wanted to know. Confirmation came not at first in words. It came in trust, in fingertips clawing red marks against tanned skin, in the trembling of naked thighs parted for Jonghyun’s moving hips, in quiet whimpers that begged for more, stifled behind a shy wrist as all that covered their heated bodies was the dark of night and one another. _“Jonghy-yunah, Jo-nghyu-n-ah, I-“_ Dongho had barely any words left, pleasure choking out a slur of his beloved’s name. His back arched off the mattress, and Jonghyun held Dongho’s waist tight and met him halfway – he always did, he always would because there was nowhere else he wanted to be except wherever Dongho was, and here in the throes of ecstasy where nothing could separate them and they were _one,_ the broken cry “I _-I love you”_ was the moment Jonghyun realised he could make Dongho happy, _made_ him happy, and fuck he wanted to do that for the rest of his life.

He’d known. Jonghyun had always known that the moment he met Dongho, he’d found someone special. It had been a big moment in his life: the first day of soccer practice in his after-school club and he was already been picked to be team captain. Jonghyun was nervous – his big brother played soccer but Jonghyun didn’t know enough about the game to feel like he was going to be a good captain. Why had the other kids voted for him? He was lacking in skills. He wasn’t the fastest. He wasn’t the best kicker. He just ran the ball for fun in his spare time. 

“ _ Captain _ ?” Jonghyun had looked up from the ball clenched between his sweating palms. He’d seen the goalie before at recess – a lot of the kids were scared of him, there were rumours this kid repeated year one because he was bigger than them and his other friend with the chubby cheeks was kinda too tall – but Jonghyun didn’t see what was so scary about him. Dongho had offered him a hand to shake and a smile that make Jonghyun’s toes curl in his worn out cleats. 

“ _ Please take care of me!”  _ Dongho ducked his head shyly.

Jonghyun couldn’t run very fast. He couldn’t kick well. He was lacking.

“ _ Yeah.. _ ” Wiping his sweaty palm on the side of his shorts politely first, Jonghyun took Dongho’s offered hand. 

In that tiny moment when Dongho’s face glowed, so pleased to have someone not be frightened of his approach, Jonghyun had glimpsed in it his future: it was bright as golden eyes, sweet as a jeju tangerine.

“ _ I will.”  _

“ _ Promise?”  _ Dongho asked.

Big moments. Little moments. And for all that was in between, Jonghyun knew he could make this promise. Knew he wanted to.

“ _ Promise.” _


End file.
